


All Apologies

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Sakumoto - Freeform, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s tired and hungry, and the last thing he needed right now was to hear Jun’s endless ramblings about something he’d said about three nights before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I am so loving Sakumoto lately. really.

“And you said I was being a smart-ass,” 

Sho took it in his stride and made a non-committal sound from the back of his throat, loosening his tie and throwing his coat carelessly aside without sparing the other man a look. He’s tired and hungry, and the last thing he needed right now was to hear Jun’s endless ramblings about something he’d said about three nights before. 

He let himself fall down face first on Jun’s elegant, white couch, and grumbling muffled insults about Jun’s great grandmother before he felt the younger man’s presence hovering over him and the smell of Jun’s freshly brewed coffee arresting his senses. 

“Jun,” he croaked, lifting his face high enough to see that soft smile blooming at the corners of the younger man’s mouth. “ – f-for me?” he asked, eyeing the mug of steaming coffee and groaning when Jun pulled the cup away and smirked. 

“Not unless you apologize,”

Sho moaned helplessly and flopped his face back down, and groaning at the prickling pain starting from his lower back. 

“My back hurts,” he cooed instead, reaching behind him and trying to massage his hips with one hand. He heard Jun’s little fond chuckles, before he felt the younger man promptly sitting on him, and Jun’s hand soothing his tired muscles out. 

“You’re just an old man,” Jun mused, still moving his fingers against Sho’s lower back before pulling himself up and allowing Sho to turn on his back, Jun straddling his hips. “ – an old man who couldn’t even find the balls to tell his boyfriend how sorry he is for saying awful things that hurts him,” 

Sho smiled, he had to; there was just something in the way Jun looked at him during these times that made him want to simply pull the younger man towards him and kiss him endless. It didn’t make sense for Jun to like him this much after all those years, but he did, and Sho just couldn’t believe how damn lucky he was for being the sole recipient of Jun’s attention since then. 

“I love you,” he found himself murmuring, and the fingers that were previously trailing his arms stilled on their wake as Sho raised his eyes to meet Jun’s dark ones. “ – and I’m sorry,” he followed, pulling himself up on his elbows and lifting his hand to curl it around the back of Jun’s neck. He smiled lazily before catching Jun’s lips into a chaste kiss, deepening it at the same time Jun moaned his name. 

Sho pulled back, a little breathless and stared at the eyes of the man he was still madly in love with. 

The pink on Jun’s cheek completely contradicted the action of his hand as he smacked Sho lightly across the head with a grin. They just stared at each other for a long moment, before Jun let out a chuckle and leaned forward again to drop a kiss against the corners of Sho’s mouth. 

“You’re lucky you’re hot,” Jun grumbled, smacking Sho again before hauling himself up, but he wasn’t able to move far enough because Sho was reeling him back in, letting him drop on top of Sho’s body. Then Sho trailed his hand from Jun’s waist to Jun’s behind, pinching lightly at Jun’s butt. 

Sho bucked his hips, thoroughly enjoying Jun’s muffled hiss. “You know what else is hot?” he asked, licking his lips; Jun arched his brows and growled when Sho repeated the movement, borrowing their leader’s killer hip thrusts. 

“Oh, fuck you, Sakurai Sho!”


End file.
